darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis the Fox
Alexis Petals better known as Alexis the Fox, and going by the stage name of Lexi Bloom, is the first fan character created by Darkest Shadow.She's an outstanding pop artist, who performs all around the globe. She has three outstanding albums, a few of them containing songs that went platinum. Her amazing voice is recognized by hundreds of critics, and other performers are dying to take the stage with her. She currently records at Spotlight Records, a studio in her hometown. Aside from her professional life as a singer, Alexis is gifted with the power to manipulate nature, snow, and ice at her own will. Using those three elements, she is part of The Eight Mates, a group of heroes who fight evildoers and crime. She is also very talented flute player, who has been playing for about eight years. Alexis is one of the eight main protagonists of the My Sweet Life series, an alternate universe of what happens in the lives of her and her friends. Although there are a few differences than her original counterpart, she still retains the personality of the kind songbird that she is for the most part. Development Alexis first started out as something completely different. She was first created by Pianoteen in the year of 2010. Nothing really inspired him to create her. At first, Alexis started out as a hedgefox named Alexa. She also used to be voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Her color scheme was a darker color; brownish-reddish perspective. Also, she had dark red eye shadow. Her ears were much shorter and her bangs as well. She also wore a short blue top and light blue skirt. She also wore no sneakers. Later on, her look was completely redesigned to make her outfit fitting more of her nature. Also,her name was finalized as "Alexis the Fox" and her voice actor changed to Skylar Grey/Holly Haffermann. Pianoteen liked this design so much, he kept it on her for two seasons. In the third season, Pianoteen created a new outfit for Alexis for the winter. As her previous appearance, her design was created by xXSagaWolfRiderXx on deviantART. A few changes were then made and her look was finalized. Her last name was revealed to be Petals, which was based of of her flower abilities. During Darkest Shadow's annual redesign contest, he found two of the entries to be well enough to be her design. Her new design for 2015 was designed by Lucarito-Lucario on deviantart. She has added one extra bang to her trademark hairstyle. General Info Alexis Caroline Petals is an eighteen year old fox living on 9143 Casino Avenue in Mariala City. She attends the Mariala County Academy;an audition-based boarding school for students with special talents. She is a senior in high school currently. She is in Room 209, sharing a dorm room with her best friend, Christina. When she is on winter/spring break, or summer vacation, she likes to head back to her old house to see her family and other friends. Since day one, Alexis is currently working on her dream of becoming a pop sensation. She started at age eleven, when she started to take an interest in songwriting, and wanted to turn her dream into a reality. Currently, she works at many recording labels to make her songs and albums, but she normally records her songs at Replay Records. She loves the supportive people around her like her manager, mixers, masters, vocal editors, backup singers and everything else. She often has concerts that sell out in a minute. She and her crew go all around the world to perform. She loves her fans and to take the stage and sing for the world. Her songs make the charts on oTunes. She is also often on magazines, billboards and other things for her singing. She is also invited to many private events, and award shows. The world knows her name. Along with her professional career as a pop artist, she does many other things. She is a talented flute player, as she has been practicing playing the flute for over eight years. She is also a part of well known heroes of her hometown called "The Eight Mates". They save her city from destruction, threats, criminals and evil-doers. Alexis likes to go to the mall a lot with her friends not only to sign autographs, but to just hang out and have a fun time. She also has the ability to manipulate snow, ice, and nature at her command. Personality Alexis is kindhearted and serious. She also has the guts to stick up to her friends when they get bullied or are in danger, no matter how tough the person may be. She seems to sometimes tend to be a bit overconfident when she is about to go on stage in front of thousands of people. She can also be scared and very emotional if her friends are about to go through something serious. At some points like when Christina creates a new dress, outfit or even a clothing line for her, Alexis is very grateful and she perfectly displays that behavior whenever something good for her happens. She always likes to cheer on her friends whenever they are doing an event, like Michelle's wrestling matches or Christina's beauty pageants. When she dates someone, she shows great maturity and judges a person by their heart, not their looks, because she thinks some handsome boys can be real jerks. Alexis is also pretty quick to find and solve a problem. When somebody tricks her, it takes a while until she finally figures out what goes on. This can make her very mad and start to fight. She's afraid that people would call her a baby or loser or idiot etc. for telling an adult because somebody is teasing her and might take the risk of losing all of her popularity. Unlike a few other characters, she is very concerned about her fan mail and popularity. She replies to almost all of her emails, mail and fan mail. Though she doesn't feel offended when people criticize her for her voice unless they were faking it and were ashamed to confess the truth. She might feel a bit upset if she loses fans and could go beserk if she loses a lot of fans and everybody just stops talking to her. Alexis also has a huge love for shopping. She loves going to the Mariala City mall and buying things. However, she could sometimes be a bit greedy, contrasting from her generous core of her personality. She loves to eat at the restaurants there, sing and get recognized for it, and her most favorite, clothes shopping. She tries to expand her clothing variety like Christina. Physical Appearance Appearance Alexis currently stands at 3 feet and 6 inches tall and weighs 77 pounds. Her skin underneath her fur is peach. She has no fur on her arms, or on her tummy. Over her skin, is brown fur. Her eyes are split apart, rather small, and innocent looking. She has three thin eyelashes on each eye. She also has a huge bang almost covering her left eye. On top of it is another bang that is pretty big, and a tiny bang. She also has bangs on her right side of her face. Unlike usual foxes though, her ears down instead of up, making her a little promising. Her tail is thick and long. Attire In the official premiere of the My Sweet Life series of the Mariala Anime, Alexis wears a white sleeveless top which is somewhat short. She also wears a baby yellowish sleeveless vest-like jacket with it's collar up. For bottoms, she wears a frilly turquoise skirt that goes a little past her knees. For footwear, she wears turquoise sneakers with a white star on each side of both shoes, white laces, white socks, a turquoise tongue, white tips and white soles. For an additional accessory, she wears two orange ring-like bracelets around both of her wrists. To complete her look, she added a cute baby yellow flower in her hair. Fan Game Appearances Project Idol: Nikki's Fun House- Alexis makes her first game appearance as DLC character in this game. She joins the party to play party games and have a good time celebrating Nikki's eighteenth birthday! She even has her own room. You can feed her food, play games with her, or make her interact with other characters. My Sweet Life: Escape From the Paparazzi-''' In this game, Alexis makes her first appearance as a main character. She is one of the eight main playable characters in the game. She has been chased down to the point where she is lost and must find her way back home. Along with this, she needs to avoid the fanbrats, media and most of all, the paparazzi. She amazing powers, and a good skillset in the game. Roleplay Appearances [[Roleplay:Let's Go to the Beach!|'''Let's Go To The Beach!]]- Alexis makes an appearance as the main character in this roleplay. She has invited a lot of people to have a beach party with her! They can have fun in the ocean, or stay in the sun and tan. Alexis is the one who organized the whole entire day. Skills Singing- '''Alexis's main skill is singing. She has been practicing singing ever since she was small and has improved over the years. As of now Alexis is a well heard pop star around the world. She sings very often and likes performing in front of her friends and family for their entertainment. According to pop critics, her vocal range is from a B flat below C3 to a B5. Her high notes come out more clearly than her low notes. '''Volleyball- '''Her main sport is volleyball. Around 13, she joined the volleyball team. She was mediocre at the sport but now, she's team captain. Her volleyball skills improved each practice until she played a flawless game. She has joined her school's volleyball team, and one of Mariala City's teams. Her best position is server, but usually plays middle block to spike the ball. '''Flute Playing- '''Around the fifth grade, Alexis learned how to play the flute. She wasn't that good at first but now, she's a natural and plays extremely difficult music pieces. Usually she asks other band or orchestra students to perform with her a duet, trio, quartret, etc. She actually has two flutes: She doesn't use her Flower Flute in her band class though. '''Acrobatics- '''Her acrobatic skills aren't bad either. She's not super good but she isn't uncoachable either. She is hardworking and does exactly as instructed when in training. '''Poetry- '''She is also a good poet and can rhyme words easily. She was rhyming around the age of six and by the time she was 10, she turned her poems into songs and now knows how to song write. Her english and creative writing teachers find her skill in this to be very professional and creative. '''Science- '''Alexis also is a good scientist. In school, it is her strongest subject and she never received anything lower than a B+. She enjoys chemistry and biology,but not of rock science... Abilities and Powers Flight Using her big bushy tail, Alexis is able to fly. This was a self taught ability that she uses for various reasons. She happens to fly up very high, and has great air stamina. When used in combat, she uses this technique for evasion. She can carry up to five people but it takes energy away from her the more people who hang on. If a sixth person jumps on, she just falls. Nature Manipulation This is Alexis's strong point. Her mother happened to be a florokinetic master, and taught Alexis at a young age. As she grew older, her powers became only stronger. She seems to be extremely good at controlling petals, flowers, and seeds. Everything else is pretty good as well, but those three are her more major forms. When she controls petals and flowers, she could make flowers appear from underground. Some flowers can cause poison or sleep. This gives her a good advantage. She can even grow a whole flower garden, take the petals from them, and turn them razor sharp for an attack. Her flowers are more for show. Her seeds, can also be used to leech the opponent and drain their energy. Ice Manipulation This ability might actually be even stronger than her nature manipulation. She has the ability to use her hands to make objects freeze. She is even able to walk on water, and with enough force, freeze it. She can even turn the ice into mist just for display. Some say she has enough power to make her own castle using nothing but her ice powers. When she uses this, she has the ability to freeze opponents solid. She could also make ice balls appear from her hand. Sometimes, she can even make spikes appear from the ground and even under water sometimes. She can even make razor shard ice shards or bullets appear from her hand and shoot them at the opponent. Snow Manipulation As a sub-power of her ice manipulation. She could also manipulate snow. This power is also very high, as she could create snowstorms and clouds making snowflakes appear from them. She can even create snow structures. However, if very little power is used, she could keep it's snowy form. If not, it turns to ice. Statistics These stats are rated on a scale from 1 to 10 with one being the lowest and 10 being the highest. '''Attack: 6- Alexis is a pretty decent fighter in terms of strength, but doesn't rely on her physical abilities. Defense: 8- Alexis does a very good job of guarding herself. Speed: 8.5- Alexis is extremely fast on her feet which helps with her agility, and takeoff Magic: 9- All 3 of Alexis's elemental powers are highly strong. Evasion: 7- Along with her speed, she is able to evade attacks with ease. Intelligence: 7.5- Alexis is both book smart and street smart, but she is more book smart. Skills: 8- Alexis's skills don't fall on combat, but on other occasions. Accuracy: 7- Sometimes, Alexis could be too fast, and might miss an attack. Stamina: 9- Either on land or in the air, Alexis's can go to a far distance and still have energy. Tolorance: 8- Despite her attack, she is pretty durable overall, being able to withstand many attacks. Super Forms Main Article: Flower Blossom Alexis has only one super form: Flower Blossom. She transform using the flower flute and perform the petal melody. She looks completely different and her power is quadruple her own power alone. The petal melody was once played but Alexis didn't realize it so she couldn't transform. Weaknesses 'Fire- '''Alexis has been shown to be weak against fire. She has a major dislike of it too. Being a chlorokinetic and a cryokinetic, dealing with a pyrokinetic would be very tricky for her. It's also very hard for her to withstand fire attacks and just going through fire in general. She tries to avoid fire, even during missions. '''Ear Sensitivity- '''She also has extremely sensitive ears. Whenever she hears a loud ring, like the fire alarm, she always has to cover her ears because the sound is twice to even four times as loud as normal. The only exception to this is when she puts on earphones to listen to music. '''Fear of Dark- '''She also suffers from severe nyctophobia, or a fear of the dark. She is extremely scared of dark places. When she enters a cave, she always asks someone to light up the place so she can see. She also has one exception to this;when she is at a concert, and it's a blackout she says as calm as possible, showing little to no fear. '''Other Fears- '''She also has minor arachnophobia and claustrophobia. She is only scared of spiders when they shoot webs at her, or get on her hair. She describes them as little monsters. She also hates to be in tight spaces, and might even go crazy from it. Relationships Family *Sasha the Fox (Sister) *Concordia the Fox (Mother) *Sean the Fox (Father) Friends/Allies *Daniel "Danny" the Hedgehog (Boyfriend) *David the HedgeFox (Ex Boyfriend) *Christina "Christie" the HedgeCat (Non-related sister) *Michelle the Cat (Non-related sister) *Nikki "Nikkell" the Hedgehog (Best Friend) *Alyssa the Dog (Very close friend) *Candlelight the Echidna (Very close friend) *Candace the HedgeFox (Close Friend) *Gabriella the Cat (Friend and rival) *Krys the Alicorn *Abigail the Cat *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat *Lina the Hedgehog *Marisa "Mary" the Hedgehog *Cole the Echidna *Sebastian the Fox Hybrid *Monica the Fox *Ashley the Cat *Lili the Cat *Evergreen the Echidna *Carlos the Hedgehog *Lindsay the Porcupine *Ingrid the Sheep *Angelina the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Mindy the Cat (Only sometimes during the day) Rivals *Gabriella the Cat (Friend and Rival) *Silver the Hedgehog Enemies *Mindy the Cat (Arch enemy) *Kester the Echidna *Mimi the Cat *Jamie the Dog *Chloe the Cow *Britney the Porcupine Songs Written From the Album "A Million Pieces" # Don't Stop Singing # Heartbreak # Shattered # Came from Ashes (Ft. Cole Starpower) # Sell it Somewhere Else, Sister # Hero (Ft. David Sabato) # That One Guy # Gift of a Friend* # Skyscraper* # Give Your Heart a Break* # You Can't Stop the Music (Ft. Nikki Kaji) # How Can I Keep from Singing # Little World # Here We Go Again* # Rock the House From the Album "Let it Flow" # Center of Attention # Out of My Life (Ft. Liana Lycopex) # Unbroken # That's What Friends are For (Ft. Serena Stone) # Put on a Show # Heart by Heart* # Castaway # Never Say Never (Ft. Cole Starpower) # Eiffel Tower (Ft. Nikki Kaji) # Heart by Heart* # Let it Flow # Really Don't Care* # Barter (Ft. Christina Transon)** # Don't Count On It # In Case* From the Album "The Lexi King" # Piano (Ft. Serena Stone and David Sabato) # Nightingale* # Without the Love* # Hold On to It # Let it Go* # Something That We're Not* # Season of Peace # Warrior* # Shouldn't Come Back* # 4AM # Rose Garden (Ft. Christina Transon) # Pitch Black (Ft. Nikki-Kaji and Liana Lycopex) # Never Been Hurt* # Neon Lights* # Stay Out Theme Songs ]] ]] Quotes ''"Get in the selfie~!"_Usually when she asks a friend to get in a selfie. "Ugh, this looks bad, let's take another."_When a selfie comes out bad "Is it on?"_When she's recording a song "Everything will be okay."_Trying to calm a friend down "That's not very funny, god forbid that really did happen."_When someone makes a joke about dead things or diseases "I'd like to thank all my millions of fans, I mean, after all these years and concerts and tours, I didn't know I would make it this far. I'd also like to thank my best friends at home, especially you, Christie. You've always been there for me, and now I won Song of the Year. I love you guys all so much, and I can't wait to see you guys again!"_Alexis's speech after winning "Song of the Year" '' ''"It's so good to be home! I love you guys!"_When Alexis returned from her big tour around the world "It's easy, just take the ball and extend your arm out. Then take your other arm and swing it up as hard as you can!"_Teaching her friends how to play volleyball Awards For all the years, Alexis has won a few awards for her singing on a few award shows. Grammys * Best New Artist of 2011 * Best Duet Song of 2013 * Best Pop Artist of 2013 * Song of the Year of 2013 * Most Inspirational Song of 2014 * Record of the Year of 2014 * Best Pop Vocal Album of 2015 * Song of the Year of 2015 Mobius Music Awards * New Artist of the Year of 2011 * Artist of the Year of 2012 * Single of the Year of 2013 Spagonia Music Awards * Best Female of 2013 * Best Song of 2013 * Best Video of 2014 * Best US Act of 2014 * Biggest Fans Award of 2014 Video Music Awards * Best Pop Video of 2013 * Best Choreography of 2013 * Video of the Year of 2014 Kids Choice Awards * Choice Female Artist of 2012 * Host of the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards along with Christina Transon Teen Choice Awards * Choice Female Artist of 2013 * Choice Female Hottie of 2013 People Choice Awards * Choice Best Female Artist of 2012 * Choice Best Female Artist of 2014 Trivia *Alexis is the first character created by Pianoteen. *Alexis doesn't like people touching her hair. *Originally, her name was going to be Alexa. *Alexis has won about 18 awards for her singing. *By the sixth grade, she was a really low alto, but by the eighth grade she was a soprano. *Everyday, Alexis gets 2 truck loads of fan mail. * Despite the great amount, Alexis replies to only some fan mail, but she replies to all letters. *Unlike most foxes, her color underneath her fur is peach, she has no fur on her arms or tummy, and she doesn't have the four points on the sides of her muzzle. *Alexis is a Cancer, due to her being born on June 28th. She seems to have intimacy with her friends and family just like Cancer does. * A few of Alexis's albums feature songs are made by her voice actress, Demi Lovato, in real life. * Originally, Alexis's stage name was "Alexis Anastasia Alana", however, this was changed due to it's length.Category:Characters Category:Sonic OCs Category:Mariala Anime Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:CBranch